Heavy Loving
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's another sunny day at Playa De Losers, and Trent's relaxing around poolside. That is, until he catches his green eyes on a very curvaceous camper. How on earth will things go from here? Lemony Trent/Sadie one-shot. WARNING: Rated M for sex and language.


**"Heavy Loving"**

**Rated M for Sexual Content and Strong Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, including the entire show and its characters. The show and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I decided to do a little hot Trent/Sadie lemon. I know it had never been done before, but hey, you gotta be willing to give it a try!**

* * *

It looked like your ordinary sunny day around Playa De Losers. Since there wasn't anyone around poolside, why not take a little dive just for fun? After all, it's what Trent thought of. After learning that the original cast was gonna take a little break from Total Drama: Pakithew Island, why not do a bit more relaxing among one of the finest resorts in all the world? Well, the nine-obsessed guitarist thought of it as well. Sure, he wasn't gonna compete again this year, but that didn't bother him none. With more relaxing, he had more pool time to himself and he could focus a lot more on his music.

After an hour of soaking around through the pool, Trent decided to get out of it and rest on his favorite white beach chair. He kicked back and rested his problems away. He did have a lot of problems of which he suffered from the past, mostly two: Breaking up with Gwen and acting all bat-shit about a single digit number. The only thing Trent came here to do was to rest up and let the sun rays blast through his body.

"Ahhhhhh," Trent sighed, "It's so good not having to compete this time. That was anarchy."

His words, exactly.

Meanwhile, while Trent was minutes away from nodding off, a plus-sized woman came onto the scene wearing a silky see-thru purple coat and a tight pink one piece. She was a little large, but she was totally curvaceous and smooth, which would explain why there wasn't an ounce of cellulite around her arms and legs. It was good for her, since Duncan and the rest of his friends finally managed to stop making fun about her flab.

Apparently, Trent ended up getting a good look at her through his glasses.

Out of all accounts, he identified the woman as Sadie, which was one-half of the so-called Best Female Friends For Life, along with her best friend, Katie. Trent had to admit that they were a bit cute, yet honestly creepy. Trent thought Katie was definitely hotter than her best friend, but he couldn't help but stare at Sadie with such interest. What was it about her that caught Trent's attention?

Was it about her cute infectious smile?

Was it about that full, luscious figure?

Was it about that huge stackers on her chest?

Or perhaps it was about her big bootylicious ass that got Trent's heart's pumping?

If he thought of the answer 'All of the Above', then he was definitely right. Like he ever had a chance to be with her. I mean, it's not like she was interested in a plus-sized, bootylicious vixen quite like her. Not in a million years.

"Heh, I definitely like the view of that." Trent smirked, before finally closing his eyes.

As soon as he nodded off, Sadie noticed Trent looking right at her huge rear. She took in one surprising gasp.

_"Oh, my god, Trent's here too?"_ Sadie thought, _"This makes my day really exciting! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

As much excited as Sadie was, she was about to blow up through the sky when she realized what Trent was wearing:

A speedo.

Trent wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dark red speedo in the first place, but he had to borrow some from Alejandro since Duncan decided to pull a prank on Harold by stealing Trent's beach shorts and making the nerd eat them. To be quite honest, Trent found himself really comfortable wearing them. It made his bulge a bit bigger, but still, it was quite relaxing.

Sadie noticed his bulge right away, gazing away like staring at a painted wall.

"Ohhhhh, myyyyyy..." Sadie said in a breathless tone, "He's so big and hard..."

The sight captivated her so much, that she decided to ditch swimming and walk straight up to a napping Trent. Mini hot flashes began to heat up around her forehead. Apparently, Trent's bulge in his speedo attracted Sadie like a metal magnet.

She got down on her knees and looked at his bulge closeup. The plump, yet curvy Sadie started to lick around her lips. She was begging to have all nine inches of his strong manhood inside her entire mouth. Heck, she was begging very bad to taste him.

Without Trent knowing, Sadie's hands managed to get a hold of the speedo, rolling them down to his knees and right off his feet. When she looked up, she saw all nine inches of Trent erected through her face. Her heart was now pumping twice as hard. Sadie couldn't believe she was getting a chance to feel that hardened rod of his.

Luckily, she wanted to.

While Trent still snoozed off, Sadie grabbed the rim and started teasing it with her tongue. Trent hardly felt her tongue going up and down around his cock, so the curvy BFF decided to go right in for the kill.

After licking around the head of his cock, Sadie's mouth plunged down onto his erection. Sadie stated to slow the pace down a bit, taking each time to endure the satisfying taste of Trent's bulbous cock. One by one, Sadie started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and jumping out. She even took time to stroke and lick the tip of his rod once more, just to get him to break. Feeling her tongue wrapping around him, Trent broke in a soft moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..."

Even though he didn't know what was going on, he knew what he was feeling. To interest him, Sadie used her other hand to massage his clean-shaven balls. The little mini-massage forced Trent's legs to vibrate a little, even jerking around a bit. Obviously, it was when the curvy Sadie used her tongue to flutter around the tip is his cock, which started to leak pre-cum instantly. By then, Trent finally started to awake himself.

When he looked down however, he noticed Sadie still sucking him off. He didn't know what to think about this. He didn't know if he was creeped out or disturbed, but looking on the blushing smile that Sadie gave him...

...

...he actually liked what was going on!

"You really like that, huh?" Trent smirked at her.

"It's all I ever dreamed for..." Sadie smirked back.

"Sweet," The guitarist replied, "Take it all off for me..."

"Oooooh, you're very frisky, huh...?" Sadie smirked.

Just to tease him, Sadie decided to give Trent an extra strip tease.

The first thing she did was scrunch her breasts up. Trent gazed at her big cleavage like a dear caught in the headlights. He yearned to see what they looked like through the one piece. Luckily, Trent didn't have to wait very longer. Before that, Sadie stripped his upper body down to reveal Trent her 35 F-cups. Suddenly, the guitarist was now at a loss for words, believing the size of Sadie's large plumpy breasts.

After teasing him more, Sadie then stood up and turned around, therefore bending over. Trent's heartrate increased faster from that incredible sight. He died to see what her curvaceous rear looked like from a close-up distance. After seconds of waiting, Sadie gently undid her one-piece and sent it reeling down on her shapely legs.

Trent finally saw that big white booty that he was aching to see. His hands were wanting to sneak in a good grab, but couldn't. He was keeping his hands away from her tight ass, just for fun.

Sadie then looked to him with another smirk on her face.

"You think your cock has enough room for me to fit?" She smiled devilishly.

"Hop on me and see what happens..." Trent smirked back.

Not taking it anymore, Sadie looked down on Trent and began to squat down. As soon as the head of cock was positioned around her shaven womanhood, Sadie let out a hiss as he pushed down on nine inches of pure man-meat. Gently, Sadie's hips started to slowly gyrate, making her rock and forth on Trent's hard cock. The guitarist let out another slight moan as he felt the heat from her small, yet tight vagina. It was nearly as hot as the entire sun was itself. However, that wasn't enough for Trent. He wanted to take control of her, the only way he knew how.

"Uhhhhhh," Trent tightly, "Hang on..."

As Sadie held onto the ledges of the beach chair, Trent clung on to her bulging ass and started thrusting his cock upwards. For Sadie, it hurt quite a bit, concerning the base of Trent's cock was deeply shoved inside her womb, but nevertheless, it was well worth it in her standards. The entire sky started spinning inside Trent's mind with every thrust giving into her.

But Trent didn't even bother stopping one bit. Instead, Trent kept on going by turning Sadie over and placing her on top of the beach chair. This time, Trent was on top and Sadie was on the bottom.

Without much thinking, Trent thrusted onto her again. This time, the curvy Sadie was doing all the moaning and the handsome guitarist was doing all the pounding. He started gentle just like Sadie did earlier ago. He took in an evil smirk, just playing and teasing along with the speed. But deep down, Sadie urged him something that he wanted to hear coming from her.

"G-go fast..." Sadie moaned, "Go faster!"

Hearing these words from her, Trent thrusted onto her faster, pounding her walls hard like a wrecking ball. He was wrecking her wet little pussy without ever even taking a break to rest. The guitarist's thrusts were as vicious and monsterous as possible. Being pounded by his hard cock tightly, Sadie clenched onto Trent's smooth buttocks, just to ease the turbulate sensation that their nether-regions was feeling. The harder she clenched, the faster Trent pushed inside her. So far, his groin was now gyrating onto hers in break-neck speed.

But Trent suddenly came to a stop. What could this be about.

"Trent, why did you stop?" Sadie panted, "I-I was just enjoying it."

With a smirk on his face once again, Trent whispered onto her.

"Turn around for daddy..."

"Oooooh, I love a naughty boy who gives me orders..." Sadie smirked.

And then, Sadie managed to get down on all fours while hanging on to the chair. That was a sight Trent really loved to see, much to his amusement.

With her clinging on to the chair tightly, Trent managed to shove himself inside her, making her moan slightly again. Grabbing on to her hips, he pounded her shapely rear hard, even going so far to smack and grab her every chance he got. Sadie found it very arousing to be exact, considering how she loved those red handmarks that was attached to her ass. Apparently, she had been a very bad girl, and Trent was willing to oblige that statement for her.

"Harder..." Sadie hissed loudly, "FUCK ME HARDER!"

Feeling desperate, Trent strengthened his speed, making him extra-violent fast. Her juices, mixed with his pre-cum, made for quick lubrication which forced him to slip inside her and out with ease. While he was doing that, Sadie started rubbing her own clit, just to increase her level of orgasm. It was clear that both of them wanted to explode at the same time. Sadie dreamed of this moment ever since he laid her eyes on Trent's delicious cock.

Several thrusts later, Trent felt it coming. He was about to blow.

"I'm gonna cum," Trent growled, "I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUUM!"

With one last push from his cock, Sadie screamed.

"OHHHHHH, TREEEEEEEENT!"

Trent's seed splashed through his erection and injected Sadie right through her womb, blasting her repeatedly. At the same time, she squirted all around his groin, which caused him to moan loudly as well. The feeling of his cum flowing inside her insides was incredible. It felt warm, silky and soft, just like the sun rays touching through both of their skins.

Both Trent and Sadie were downright beat and exhausted. That little session took a lot out of them as expected, but neither hardly cared. It was the best thing that ever happened to someone like Sadie.

"Mmmmmmm," Sadie chuckled, "That was hot..."

"Totally," Trent chuckled back, "I've never done anything like that before."

"You think we should do it again...?" Sadie asked seductively.

"Definitely." Trent nodded, "Maybe when we're all alone and no one's around."

"Sounds like a plan to me, loverboy..." She smirked.

With that, Sadie reached up to Trent, where they shared a hot tongue kiss, just to end things on a high note.

But what they didn't know about was the fact that someone from inside the Playa De Losers had caught this on an iPad. The unknown figure who secretly taped the little Sadie and Trent sexcapade...

...

...

...happened to be none other than Sierra.

Apparently, she saw then get it on far away from the balcony, that she decided to record the whole thing without any of them knowing.

Looking at this hot piece of footage through her eyes, Sierra gave herself a pat on the back and replied.

"I can't wait for everyone to see this!" Sierra exclaimed, "I mean, Trent's a full-on Chubby Chaser? I am such a genius!"_  
_

* * *

**I don't know how I did for my first Trent/Sadie lemon, but other than that, I think I did alright, despite them acting a bit OOC (all except Sierra).**_  
_

**I mean, the twist at the end was definitely what you had to expect from Sierra. She'll do anything to get a scoop, no matter what. Anyway, can't wait to hear your opinion! C-ya!**


End file.
